Un sacré caractère
by chachouille
Summary: Harm et Mac sont dans leur chambre, Mac est de très mauvaise humeur, pourquoi?


Titre : un sacré caractère !!!!!  
•Auteur : anne charlotte  
•Adresse email de l'auteur :   
•Avertissements : aucun  
•Catégorie : Shipper, humour  
•Personnages : Harm et Mac   
•Spoilers : aucun ce n'est plus possible  
•Résumé : harm et mac sont dans leur chambre et mac est en colère  
•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »  
•A/N : un petit truc que j ai écrit pendant une réunion ou je m'ennuyais beaucoup. Pour vous faire patienter en attendant la suite de la vie de famille et ses péripéties

Merci a Elemiah pour la relecture



Chambre d'Harm et Mac  
Le soir

-(ton énervé) j'en ai ras le bol !  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a mon coeur ?  
-a ton avis !!???  
-je ne sais pas  
-(très énervé) j'ai mal au dos et aux chevilles, et j'en ai marre de ressembler à une baleine  
-tu n'est pas une baleine mon cœur, tu es enceinte  
-(en colère et ironique) sans blague !!!! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué  
-Sarah, je ne t'ai rien fait alors calme toi  
-(colère) tu m'as rien fait!? Tu plaisantes là j'espère!? Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis enceinte  
-j'espère bien, par contre je te signale que tu le voulais autant que moi ce bébé   
-oui mais c'est pas toi qui en souffre pendant 9 mois et là j'en ai assez et il me reste encore 2 mois  
-Sarah, je sais mais ce n'est pas évident pour moi aussi  
-Ah oui !!! Et en quoi !?  
-je te signale que depuis 7 mois, tu as un caractère horrible et tu passes ton temps à me crier dessus alors que je suis aux petits soins pour toi, alors calme toi ou je te laisse  
-et vous vous dîtes le sexe fort et à la moindre difficulté vous fuyez !  
-tu as gagné Sarah, bonne nuit, je sors   
-Harm attend s'il te plaît  
-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?   
-je suis désolée Harm, je sais que je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je suis tout le temps en colère alors que j'ai la chance d'avoir un mari formidable et en plus je porte tes enfants, je suis désolée, je vais essayer de faire un effort  
Je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement  
-mon cœur tu veux que je te fasse un massage pour ton mal de dos ?  
-tu veux bien ?  
-bien sûr, allez viens t'asseoir là  
Sarah se glisse ente mes jambes, et je commence son massage  
-aïe  
-je t'ai fait mal mon coeur  
-non ce n'est pas toi, c'est TON fils qui prend mon ventre pour un pushing ball  
-ah oui !!!!  
Je pose ma main délicatement sur son ventre  
-c'est vrai qu'il remue beaucoup mais comment sais tu que c'est mon fils et pas ta fille   
-parce que la fille est calme, elle !  
-t'est sûr que c'est ta fille ?  
-très drôle mon cœur, très drôle, tu insinues quoi à propos de mon caractère ?  
-mais rien mon amour  
-attention harm, ce n'est pas parce que j'attends tes progénitures que je ne peux pas te montrer ce qu'il va te coûter si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver   
Allez c'est reparti !!! Vivement qu'elle accouche, fichues hormones !!!!  
-sarah, tu vas où ?  
-aux toilettes pour la cent cinquantième fois, d'ailleurs j'en ai marre ils n'arrêtent pas de compresser ma vessie  
Je me recouche en attendant qu'elle revienne, j'espère vraiment qu'elle sera calmée

1 heure plus tard

Je la sens qui n'arrête pas de changer de position et de bouger dans le lit   
-chérie ça va ?  
-NON ça va pas je ne trouve pas de position confortable pour dormir, et ton fils n'est pas décidé non plus à s'endormir vu qu'il organise un match de boxe contre mon ventre AIE !!!!  
Je sens que la nuit va être courte  
-(s'adressant a son ventre) TU PEUX ARRETER DE ME FRAPPER SINON JE TE JURE QUE QUAND TU SORS C EST MA COLERE QUE TU VAS AFFRONTER !!!  
-Sarah calme toi, il n'y a rien de pire pour eux que tu sois en colère  
-facile à dire pour toi !!!!  
Allez, c'est reparti  
-il me fait vivre 9 mois d'enfer moi je vais lui en faire vivre un pendant 18 ans s'il continue comme ça, AIE, non mais c'est fini?  
-peut être que si tu arrêtes de râler, il arrêtera de te donner des coups  
-et qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu as déjà été enceinte toi !!!!!!  
Sarah se lève   
-Sarah tu vas où ??  
-à la cuisine, j'ai faim   
-attends reviens dans le lit, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut, tu veux quoi?  
-hum !!! Le reste de la pizza, et des gros cornichons  
-okay  
-ah oui et prends aussi le beurre de cacahouète  
-le beurre de cacahouète ????  
-oui tu sais cette pâte à base…  
-très drôle sarah, je sais ce que c'est mais pourquoi le veux tu ?  
-bah avec les cornichons ça va être très bon  
-tu plaisantes là !?  
-non pas du tout  
Je ne comprendrais jamais les envies des femmes enceintes cornichons plus beurre de cacahouète, quelle horreur !!!!! Quand elle n'est pas enceinte elle mange déjà n'importe quoi mais là c'est de pire en pire

5 minutes plus tard  
-voila mon cœur  
-merci  
Je pose le plateau devant elle et elle commence par manger la pizza puis elle s'attaque au cornichon beurre de cacahouète, je la regarde  
-quoi !!!!  
-rien rien, je te regarde juste  
-non tu viens de faire une grimace, qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas !!!!!!  
-rien j'espère vraiment que les sauts d'humeurs de la mère n'influencent pas le caractère des enfants sinon ça va être l'enfer c'est bon ce que tu manges  
-oui tu veux goûter ?  
-euh non merci  
-tu es sûr ?  
-oui, je n'ai pas faim  
-okay tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes !  
-Et c'est bien mieux comme ça  
-c'est bon j'ai fini  
-donnes, je vais redescendre le plateau  
-merci   
Bon elle est calme, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir dormir maintenant  
Je remonte dans la chambre me glisse dans le lit et la rapproche de moi. Je mets une de mes mains sur son ventre, on est face à face  
-ça va Sarah, tu es bien installée?   
-oui ça va pour l'instant, en plus ton fils s'est calmé bonne nuit  
Ca va être court !!!!  
-bonne nuit  
Je m'approche de son visage et l'embrasse délicatement tandis que ma main caresse délicatement son ventre  
-(le repoussant et en colère) mais qu'est ce que tu fais !!!!   
-bah quoi, je te souhaite bonne nuit  
-non tu m'embrassais   
-oui pour te souhaiter bonne nuit  
-parce que tu crois que je suis d'humeur à faire l'amour, je te signale que je suis enceinte, fatiguée et j'ai mal au dos  
-oui je…  
-je parle ne m'interromps pas  
Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle a vraiment un sale caractère  
-je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis enceinte et que j'ai mal de partout et que je ressemble à une baleine  
-mais non je t'assure….   
-alors crois moi tu ne me toucheras plus AIE, non mais c'est pas vrai il est comme toi il m'énerve celui là, j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre je veux accoucher  
Je la vois qui se lève et quitte la chambre  
Qu'est ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureux d'un tel caractère, je la comprends pas  
Je me lève et pars à sa recherche dans la maison, je la retrouve dans la chambre de nos futurs enfants. Elle est assise par terre et en pleure  
- snif, snif…  
Je m'approche d'elle   
-Sarah qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur?.. Pourquoi es tu partie ?  
-snif, on … snif…n'arrête pas de se disputer…snif … alors... snif comme c'est snif ma faute je suis partie  
Je la prends dans mes bras et la console  
-mon cœur  
-snif, snif…   
-calme toi, ça va aller  
-non il reste encore deux mois et j'en ai assez de ces fichues hormones, je passe mon temps à m'énerver contre toi et ça m'énerve  
-chut, je t'aime mon cœur et tu verras tout va s'arranger  
-(d'une petite voix) tu m'aimes encore ?  
-mais bien sûr chérie et tu le sais très bien  
-mais je suis odieuse avec toi…   
Je l'embrasse et cette fois elle ne me repousse pas  
-allez viens mon cœur, on va se coucher, sinon tu ne seras pas en forme au jag  
-ne t'en fais pas Sturgis va en baver demain au tribunal  
-je n'en doute pas mon coeur, je n 'en doute pas  
Alors là je le plains !  
Je la prends dans mes bras, et nous retournons dans notre chambre finir la nuit

fin


End file.
